Question: A rectangular garden 50 feet long and 10 feet wide is enclosed by a fence. To make the garden larger, while using the same fence, its shape is changed to a square. By how many square feet does this enlarge the garden?
Solution: The area of the garden was 500 square feet$(50\times 10)$ and its perimeter was 120 feet, $2\times (50+10)$. The square garden is also enclosed by 120 feet of fence so its sides are each 30 feet long. The square garden's area is 900 square feet ($30\times 30)$. and this has increased the garden area by $\boxed{400}$ square feet. [asy]
/* AMC8 1999 #5 Solution*/
draw((0,0)--(10,0)--(10,50)--(0,50)--cycle);
draw((25,20)--(55,20)--(55,50)--(25,50)--cycle);
label("50", (0, 25), W);
label("10", (5, 0), S);
label("30", (40, 20), S);
label("30", (25, 35), W);
[/asy]